Legend of Townsville
by della-dolll
Summary: Legend of Townsville, How the city got its real heroes, how it all started.The fight between good and bad.three girls having to protect a broken destroyed city not realizing who they'll meet and whats coming there way.
1. The Powerpuff Girls

_hello me friends (: okay let me explain first .I own NOBODY in the story.(: you all knew that already. okay what else. Oh yeah, well just a little heads up, we are going to have All TYPES of Characters, From CartoonNetwork , nickelodeon, we got some Famous heroes in here! Oh and we got a 'Homestuck character' that's going to be in my story too (; We are going to have romance yay ;D! And DRAMA! ;o ! (: Hope you enjoy and if not well to bad. then i guess (:_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_The Legend of Townsville._

Deep in earth above the clouds, you make some turns and find a door, a door where only those who can enter. This door holds the best of the best, the most powerful, the saviors of Earth. Where a good heart gives there lives to others, to protect those in need. The door which holds your finest.

_''The City of heroes"_

Yes, The City of Heroes, it is believe to be a myth, to be just some child fantasy belief. Nobody actually would have thought, Heroes were real, that they were people with _'powers'_ actual **_POWERS_**. Who would have known...But the more the ancient stories spread, the more people became to wonder...Were these people real?

changes were becoming to be noticed on earth, cities were free from crime, less people were getting hurt. Lives were being saved from burning homes, hijacked planes,shattered buildings and much more to go through it was incredible. There came a point where the legendary heroes found a need to get together with their own kind, to bring heroes all around the earth to start new generation fresh to train them so they could become as great as they were. That's how the City of Heroes was made. It might have took some time, but once they got it finish they knew that this was a sign to change the world.

Every City had its hero, and every hero had its city..

Except one city..._Townsville_.

_Townsville_... Wasn't a safe place to be around at. It was a main target to monster like creature. Criminals running around 24/7, hurting innocent people. Killing. The cops barley did anything, what can they do? They'll practically be killed if they even dare touch a strand of hair of any of those criminals. The legends couldn't do anything, they had their own town to take care of there own enemy's to fight.

It took some time for them to find the perfect hero for this damage city. It took a hole lot of time. The legends knew it was time, for these young heroes to be off on their own and do what they do best, they thought it was time to send them off on there final test. It was time...

For The Powerpuff girls to bring happiness to this deadly town and show people they were real, that they would give anything to save a life.

It was a great chance for the Powerpuff girls to show... How great.. They really are.

* * *

**Blossom's P.o.v**

"FLY FASTER! BLOSSOM" A deep voice screamed out. The chase was on. Gunshots were ringing in my ear, I felt strong tips of broken parts hit against my body, but not to strong to actually knock me out. I could barley see with all the smoke looming in the air. I felt like I was either going to go blind or deaf! But I tried my best to ignore it and find my way out.

My heart was pumping, my eyes were glancing back and forth looking for the exit, even with my super vision, I could find what I was looking for. I must have taken me awhile until I saw a red light blinking ahead of me. A smile creased my face and with amount of speed, I've been holding on too, I quickly zoomed out of the foggy air and landed on solid ground.

It took awhile for me to gain back my breathing and my strength. But once it did I felt a bit relief then what I had expected.

"Oh Blossom that was that was!-"

"GREAT!"

I looked up to see baby blue and lime greens eyes staring down at me with a smile pasted on there faces. "Girls don't suffocate your sister like that." That deep yet gentle voice called out, the only voice that kept me going came from none other then my dad 'Professor Utonium' tall handsome wearing a lab coat well fit on him. He was your basic science 'geek' our creator and our father.

* * *

Y_ou see once upon a time._

_If you added some sugar, spice and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen To create the perfect little girls, But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction-Chemical X_

_Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born. Using their ultra-super powers Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime And the forces of evil._

* * *

My name is Blossom the leader of the Powerpuff girls, I had long glowing red hair reached down to my feet practically, tied up with my little red bow. My eyes were unnaturally pink. Heck that was also my coded color. You would say I was a looker, had some hips but not big with the breast but with brains of course... I was special, but so were my sisters.

First up my green eyed sister, Buttercup. Raven short hair. She's the toughest fighter in the team. She had more of a butt and bit more breast then I did, then anything else really but she had curves to fit her perfectly. She wasn't so much with brains more with fighting, but she was also a looker.

Then we had my baby blue eyed sister. The Innocent Bubbles, she had her blond hair tied in pigtails shoulder length. She was the fast one in the group and of course the joy and laughter. Bubbles wasn't stupid nor was she weak, but she did hold more beauty. Curves, breast formed her figure quite well.

You could maybe say we were the perfect little girls. In our dad's eyes of course.

"No dad, its okay really. And I did great. What about you two! Like oh my god, Buttercup you beat those robots really good! Like really really good! And Bubbles, wow you're getting better with your lightning whip!" we gave out a big laugh and ran towards the professor for a hug. It wasn't a lie we were all amazing! I mean why should I get all the credit if Bubbles and Buttercup were just as great as I was.

The Professor seemed to enjoy our little family moment, we all did. That is until...The leaders came in.

* * *

"Professor Utonium, Girls." From the opens we see him walk in. Red, white, and blue were his colors. His eagle like helmet was what really caught my stand for America, Freedom. One of the great legends...Major Glory. My trainer. My idol. He stood tall. They all did, showing no signs of weakness whatsoever.

"Yes Major Glory sir",My dad called out giving a simple bow.

"I need to have a word with you..'alone'..."He put the emphasis on the 'alone' part ,making sure we got the point. He looked our way for a bit, giving us a soft smile before turning his back and walking off with the professor following after him, leaving my sisters and I alone.

* * *

It wasn't what I really expected, heck no where near it. Leaving, who? us?...I couldn't really understand anyone right now, nor did my sisters, they were as shocked as I was. Superman, Major Glory, Valhallen, Batman,Spider man, Iron man and Wonder Woman, few of the great heroes were standing around my sisters and I along with the professor. Telling us...We were assigned to go...to a town. Called Townsville.

They said we were the new protectors. That we were to dedicate our lives to this town, show people what true heroes do. This was our final training, if we were to stop whatever was controlling all the trouble in Townsville it was going to become our town, be the new saviors. But if we were to fail. Its back to the 'City's of Heroes' locked up training forever and ever... Never seeing the world, until we fight right and actually try.

It was a hard decision to make, we didn't know what was going to happen, who we were we going to meet, what crimes, what kind of people will we be dealing with. I mean, I've heard stories that most of the people... Aren't as sweet as can be.. Some hate the heroes and want us long gone, some don't really care what we do as long as we don't mess up and others well the others are the people who support us and think of us as a gift and hopefully we meet those kinds.

We were told that our father wouldn't be coming with us... He was in fact a scientist, he helped the heroes by training them, learning their ability, finding weakness, and powering them up, he had to stay... He didn't want to. But he had told us we were going to be in the hands of none other then the Mayor of Townsville. Very kind man, very fun to be around. I guess to us, that was a good thing so far.

"BUBBLES," Valhallen screamed out. "I suppose tis our time to pardon, thus you must realized your true power WITHIN the city." He look down at Bubbles and give her a smile, she does the same and shakes her head in agreement with him.

"BUTTERCUP! " Krunk jumped right in front of Buttercup making a big crash while landing leaving crack marks forming."I KRUNK! HAVE TAUGHT YOU! STRENGTH! KRUNK WANTS BUTTERCUP TO USE STRENGTH FOR GOOD!.. NOT BAD! KRUNK WANTS BUTTERCUP TO REALIZE HER POWER AND NOT BE LIKE KRUNK WHO SMASHES!"Krunk's giant hand lays on Buttercup head and gives a simple pat.

"AND Blossom..." Commander Major Glory spoke."I suppose you know what your ability would be about. You must be a great leader and use intelligence to get through the hard times. Don't show weakness towards anyone. Friends, Enemies, anyone. But.. I know you can do it... That town, needs you." he didn't even have to tell me twice i was ready, to become a true hero. I was ready to show everyone what the Real Powerpuff girls were made of.

We walked towards the large red doors the opening to the main land. We turn back and gave a simple good bye to everyone. Once the door opens we set off to the horizon. To the location of a broken town. Without our powers it could have taken us days maybe even longer, but with our powers it only took us about half an hour to actually see the tall buildings standing the lord for that.

* * *

_The City of Townsville_... From what we saw didn't look that bad from above, but as we glided down gentle towards a narrowed ally, the smell of alcohol and cry's came crashing down on us. Cars beeping, people screaming with fright. I shot a glance at Bubbles and Buttercup who seemed as curious as I was, we took some small steps towards the open ally, getting ready, standing guard. I was so sure, I was ready to fight... So sure.. But now I'm pretty much convinced we're going to be sent straight back home for whatever was making this large crack against the concrete.

_A shadow loomed over us, a large dark shadow._


	2. New heroes

**Brick's p.o.v**

"CHUG!, CHUG!, CHUG! ,CHUG!" I chanted along with the crowd, watching my idiotic brother chug down some buzz light beer, mostly I wouldn't take this as much as an entertainment but Butch had told me it was going to be worth it.

"COME ON BOOMER! FUCKING CHUG!" Butch pushed through the crowd and I, to get a better view of Boomer who seem a bit out of it almost a face that says 'Dear god, what did I just put myself in' but he was a tough cookie and kept going at it. The experiment was powering up everyone, just kept going and going on! Cheering Boomer on he was almost done ALMOST done. But...for wanting to finish fast he had chocked on the bit of beer he had left and spilled it all over the carpet and on his shirt.

"arghhh! guys I'm-awk,awk! cough! guys im! arghhh chocking cough cough!" I eyed Butch who gave the same look in return we walked towards where a hunched over boomer was and butch landed a hard one right on boomers back making him fall to his knees.

"Cough,yeah..ahem, thanks for that...thanks for ALMOST BRAKING MY BACK!" he stood up on his toes quick enough to make Butch seem a bit off at what was actually going on."Really dude! Really!" Boomer repeatedly stabbed his finger against Butch's chest. And Butch who seemed to be a getting a bit well not a bit but had a look that said 'murder'. I knew it was my time to shine.

"Now, now. Boomer maybe if YOU hadn't drank to fast, or no maybe if you drink at all! Butch wouldn't have to have done that. And Butch next time be gentleman, I mean, you know a simple tap would have been alright!" They both nod in agreement knowing not to go against my words.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. This party is becoming a tad boring for my liking." I could agree more with Butch's words. Usually any other day the party would have been great but I guess today.. It was just... A blah.

Boomer gave a simple shrug."Mitch's parties are usually the bomb but I guess today wasn't the-"

_BOOM!_

"What was that?", Someone randomly spoke out.

The party froze everyone stood perfectly still. It was like time had just stop, you couldn't even tell if anyone was breathing or not. That's how steady we were trying to be. Large footsteps could be heard from outside the apartment building. You couldn't really hear the muffles screams coming from outside that much either.

All of the sudden the ground started shaking, screams got louder.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!" Mitch screamed out.

Bad idea Mitch.

_"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"_

_"AHHH NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

_"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"_

_"DAVE, DAVE WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_"LADIES FIRST, YOU DICK!"_

_"FUCK YOU GUYS! FUCK YOU GUYS! FUCK YOU GUYS!"_

It was chaos! Everyone was pushing through the small door while my brothers and I just stood in the back staring. It was if they had found gold and were all just diving to get it. There was kicking, punching, shoving. No one really cared who was getting hurt as long as they got out first.

"Uhh... Yeah. Brick what do we do now?" Boomer asked.

"Mmmm, I say we...you know..through the window." I whispered the last of my words so only Butch and Boomer could have heard so if anyone was near us they wouldn't be able to hear.

Butch and Boomer thought about the idea. Butch cleared his throat" And...wha-what if they saw us you know...fly..."Butch's voice was nothing but a mere whisper. He was right... We couldn't let anyone see us fly... If they did.. They would for sure hate on us.

Why couldn't we just fly like if it wasn't a big deal your thinking. Well you see. Nobody knows we have.. Powers. Only our father did... We thought if we showed anybody we had powers, they would really on us for everything! They wouldn't treat us as normal teenagers. Basically they would treat us as lab pets asking for help on and on, and basically we thought it wasn't none off our business if townsville was getting destroyed or not. I mean...if we got used to it, shouldn't everyone else?

"Uh, Brick...as much as I hate to say that's a bad idea but... That's a bad idea to risk!I ts-"Boomer was shortly cut off by Butch.

"Guys..." Butch pointed out. "The door...its clear..lets go."

* * *

"Guys!I-I'm tired of running can-can we take a break please!"Boomer was breathing in ever air, I thought there wouldn't be enough for the world! I gave Boomer a quick glare and pretended I didn't hear him.

"No, We have we to keep on-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" To a sudden stop there it was. Standing tall, getting beat up!

What the hell? We thought the monster was destroying the town, but it looked like the monster was getting destroyed its self! It looked like we weren't the only one's to notice it to. In came more people gathering around the almost falling monster. Whispers were overheard from the distance, I could hear them very clear.

_"What's going on?"_

_"Who are they?Are they angels from above"_

_"Demons! They gotta be demons."_

_"Aliens?"_

_"This must be some movie act going on out there, I betcha!"_

Wow idiots.

* * *

**Blossom's P.o.v**

It was a challenge alright! I think I had at least a couple of bruises on me? I expected him to go down after some throws but he was tough! So we just had to try harder!

"Buttercup aim to the face! to the face! Bubbles i need you to thunder-shock him from his feet! And once you do that I'll hit him with the fishing touch! " Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards the monster. They followed my orders, Buttercup aimed him right under the jaw, you could hear the ugly sound of his jaw cracking. He spat some blood and teeth out. He didn't seem to know what was going on just yet.

"BUBBLES NOW!" I screamed.

"Alright!" She positioned herself on the concrete away from the monster. A lighting bow and arrow were automatically appeared in her hands. She kept steady trying to get a perfect aim at this monster foot. She waited for awhile to get where she wanted to hit.

"_Now_," I mumbled. "Now" I gritted my teeth together "NOW!"

And there it went. To me it was like...everything was going slow motion. The arrow made its way towards the monster foot very slowly.. It looked like it was going to make it... It was going to miss, it was, it was...

* * *

_CRASH!_

_ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Cough, cough! ugh. Wha-what happened? Bubbles ..Buttercup, did we did we get it?" A dust of dirt was covering most of the air. But I started to see figure's appear.

"Blossom..." Buttercup whispered"..We did it. We did it!" Buttercup called out with excitement grabbing on to Bubbles hand jumping around like little girls singing a little toon about how amazing we are.

"Girls Ahaha, calm down! You just have to-"

"Who are you?" I find it rude for someone to have interrupted me like that. But taking a full glance at the red eye boy, I didn't seem to mind that much after. Actually I did mind the weird staring though I mean...From every corner every head was staring at us. Some amazed some not so amazed. But the three boys in front of us seem more interested in us by the looks the were giving.

"Um, Hi...who am I...who are you?" I asked with confidence arms folding, showing no signs of backing down.

He rudely rolled his eyes and gave a unpleasing look. "Brick, this guy on the right is Butch. The guy on my left is Boomer, if you must know more where brothers. Now mystery girl...as I said before who the hell are you?" Buttercup and Bubbles giggled and gave me a nudged.

"Well..BRICK, BUTCH and BOOMER. I am Blossom, the girl on my right is Bubbles and the girl on my left is Buttercup. And if YOU must know. They are also my sisters and if you must know some more information about us. We are!" We took our stance, hands on our hips, head held high."We are the POWERPUFF GIRLS" We said together. "And we are looking for the Mayor of townsville to tell him...The new heroes have arrived."

The way the crowd cheer was like a bomb exploding. It was loud and it was just shocking! People seem relieved. Everyone expect our three new 'friends', who didn't look TOO happy. Especially the green guy. The cheering went on either way though. "Sooo, can you three maybe give us a friendly tour to the Mayors home...please?"

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v**

"So where did you three come from?", hey it was something we all needed to know right?"

"Where do all heroes come from?", The Bubbly blond spoke from behind.

Butch came close to the blond. "Well sweetheart, we don't really know. You see where normal guys out here and we basically never had a hero around. So you tell us where does a hero come from?" The blond girl 'Bubbles' didn't seem to want to give any information out. She looked towards her sisters who gave the same look in return. "Well...We came from..." She cupped her mouth around her mouth and whispered out to us._' The 'City of heroes'_

_Whoa._

"WHAT!"Boomer ran in front of the girls. "No way,. NO WAY! Th-that means...you know! BATMAN! SUPERMAN..OH GOD! Majo-majo-MAJOR GLORY! Ahhhh what the fuck, what the french toast! Fuck my asshole! That is just ...wow" oh no, he's a fan boy.. OVER boys.. I'm a bit worried now.

"What the fuck Boomer chill the fuck out." Butch coldly answered and pushed Boomer out of the way and continued walking.

"Yeah duh!" the raven head 'Buttercup' simply gave out a careless shrugged. "It's pretty annoying at times, them trying to tell us what's right, what not to do, how to do it. But...its alright." She didn't seem so happy about it. But I wasn't going to push anything out of her, I just left it how it was undone.

"Oh where here!"

White polished staircase made there way up towards the white classy building. The white house. The _'powerpuff girls'_ gave us a look of gratitude and waved a goodbye. My brothers and I watch as they went up the stairs.

_I don't know why, but I feel strange? I can't answer why.. But I just do..._

_Heroes...we could have been heroes..._

_Couldn't we?_


End file.
